Dreslyn Tedayn
Dreslyn Tedayn '''is one of the protagonists of the main story. He made his debut in the 4th official session. '''Appearance Originally he had the typical High Elf look. Pale complexion, blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. But after touching The Heart of Desolation his hair turned all black, his eyes turned crimson like the artifact itself, and his skin turned an ashen grey. Early Life Dreslyn was born to the noble and ancient Elven House Tedayn. Throughout his early life, he was hated, feared, and respected by a numerous amount of people. For his house was one of the final three Elven noble houses left. He had a pet wolf growing up, her name was Myst. She was a loyal companion all throughout her life. As he grew up, his father taught him to survive off of the wilderness and how to fight with a sword, whilst his mother taught him to play the lute. When he was 13 one of the other houses, House Vanikstar, burned down his family estate and murdered his parents. He escaped with his life and his mother’s lute and became a traveling bard. Throughout his life he actually wrote three songs; The Ballad of House Tedayn, Oh Mother and Father, and Mysty Groves. At 47 he was hired by a Dwarven man named Svarrik Storm-Cloud and his three compatriots; a Dragonborn female named Aliyah the Wise, a Human male named Andreas Malleld, and a Half-Orc name Lars Ogdor. Svarrik wanted to find an ancient artifact known as The Heart of Desolation. Dreslyn thought it sounded like a grand adventure, so decided to join them. So his first adventure began. First Adventure The five of them left the tavern and were approached by a shady looking Halfling female named Nevershard. She wanted to join the party and find this artifact. Svarrik allowed her to join, but Aliyah had to keep an eye on her the whole time they were on this adventure. The now slightly bigger group continued on their merry way. All of them faced great challenges and even lost two members Aliyah the Wise and Svarrik Storm-Cloud. Aliyah and Svarrik died heroically, sacrificing their lives to let the others escape. The Dragonborn Druid was the first to fall, killed by a group of 5 Draugr. The Dwarven Barbarian almost made it out of the cave that would be their tomb. He was shot full of arrows on his way out and was almost out of the cave, but he wasn’t that lucky, he bled out. Although the both of them took as many Draugr with them as they could. Finally after weeks of travel, the remaining four found the ruins where The Heart of Desolation was, the four of them went on their way down into this ruin to find The Heart. When they made it into the main hall, The Heart was just sitting on a pedestal, and it wasn’t at all like they thought it would be. They expected it be an actual heart, instead it was a crimson hunk of crystal the size of a fist. Nevershard being the impatient thief that she was, tried to get the artifact, but triggered a tripwire and was killed by the dropping spike ball. That spiky ball also awoke a full hall of summoned demons. The other survivors besides Dreslyn tried to fight off the demons, they told Dreslyn to make a run for The Heart, so that’s what he did. He took off for the artifact while the other two fought off the hoard of demons. As he finally arrived to the pedestal, the Human Ranger, Andreas had been killed. When he went to pick up The Heart something strange happened. His heart dissolved into dust, and the big gem took it’s place, altering his appearance. After that he was stabbed though where his heart was supposed to be. He then fell dead. But awoke in a large and empty room. At the end of the room was a woman. His goddess Dozel, she told him he had one more chance to make it right and revive House Tedayn. Then he woke up. All the demons were gone and he was the last survivor of his party, so he left and ran away for 74 years until he was found again by a mysterious group of travelers. Second Adventure He met up with a group of interesting individuals in the sewers beneath the city of Mavi. There were nine of them. A Wood Elf Ranger by the name of Verric, a Human Gunslinger named Cipher, a Wood Elf Fighter who went by the name of Luna a'Lor, a Human Fighter named Lord Chanka, an overweight Dwarf Rogue named Sprout, an Aasamir Rogue who went by the name of Jupiter, a Drow Sorcerer and his paternal half sister named Trendence McGrizzle, a Dwarf Cleric named Gerathin the Bloody, and a Human Barbarian named Steven. The group was searching for answers to a necromancy problem the city seemed to be having. They were sent by the mayor of the town, who happened to be a wizard. They searched throughout the entire sewer and found a secret chamber off to the side. It was what appeared to be a laboratory or an office of some sort. They searched the room and found an urn in the corner on a desk. It was emitting a whispering in Draconic, and being the only one who could speak it, Dreslyn figured out where the necromancer was. They followed him as the urn led him to an aqueduct where there was a hooded man standing at the opposite side of the room. He turned around and revealed himself as the mayor. He called in a few skeletons and they battled. The rug that he was standing on revealed itself to be sentient and trapped the Aasamir, Jupiter. They killed the mayor, as they killed him the rug let go of her, and all the skeletons dropped to the ground. The group then escaped the sewer and came upon a group of knights called the Knights of Nii. They would not let Dreslyn and his new group pass, so he used his very high charisma and his noble heritage of House Tedayn to swear their allegiance to his house, and let him pass by. As they passed the group of knights they felt a difference in the air and the atmosphere of the area itself. It was eventually discovered they were in the safe haven of the Fey, the Fey Wilds. All the elves in their party were given a permanent boost in their intelligence. They ran into a group of Seely Fey guards. The guards asked him which side he was aligned to, the Seely or Unseely. Dreslyn answered without hesitation, that he was aligned to the Seely. Both of them seemed surprised at his answer and then led him to the capital of the Seely side of the Wilds, and brought him before the Queen, Titania. She gave him and his group a quest, a quest to kill the Unseely Queen Sedrenna. She gave them the assistance of her son, Lucien. He progressed upon the quest given to him and his group by the Seely Queen, Titania. Abilities Magic: '''He is able to bend reality with ethereal and unique ways compared to most of his peers. '''Music Skill: '''Since he is a bard he has a very high music skill. '''Expert Swordsman: '''He has been training with a sword since he was 7 years old, so he is extremely efficient in that regard. '''Fire Resistance: '''As an Elf he has a natural resistance to fire, which helps him against various foes such as demons. '''Darkvision: '''As an Elf he has the natural ability to see in the dark. '''Multilingual: '''He can speak the languages of Common, Elvish, and Draconic. '''Trance: '''Another Elven ability. He doesn’t require sleep. He can be rested with only a four hour trance. '''Telekinesis: '''The Heart of Desolation gives him a magnitude of abilities, but the only one he has discovered is minor telekinesis. '''High Charisma: '''He was able to convince a squadron of knights to join his house. They were already part of a house at the time. '''High Intelligence: '''Thanks to him entering the Fey Wild and his Elven Heritage he gained a permanent boost in intelligence. '''Equipment Elven Longsword: This is an Elven Longsword that he stole from the Lord Raloth of House Vanikstar. '''Iron Dagger: '''This is just a random dagger he looted off of a dead body. '''Mother’s Lute: '''This is the only reminder of his mother that he has left in his life. '''Diplomat’s Pack: '''This is a package that contains a bunch of useful items such as; an oil lamp, 2 flasks of oil, and 2 cases for maps and scrolls. '''The Heart of Desolation: '''This is an artifact he found on his first adventure. It cursed him and gave him special abilities.